Forgotten
by deidaralover4evr
Summary: Mello forgot what today is and Matt not very happy about it. That doesn't stop Matt from trying to have a little fun on his special day though. MelloXMatt birthdayfic, sexy sexy lemons!


**I just realized today in Matt's birthday! I really really wanted to write something but I had no ideas. Then this suddenly came to me and i loved it. I posted this at 11:54pm so I made it by midnight. Usually when I do birthday fixes they end up being posted at 11:59 or exactly 12. So enjoy my crappy fic and a very happy birthday to you, Matt :D**

**WARNING: this contains lemon and yaoi and lots of sexy goodness!**

Mello stared at the bedroom door impatiently, his gaze looking from the clock to the door every few seconds. It was already 8am, and he and Matt had so much work to do today. Matt was suppose to follow Misa Amane. Mello wanted his boyfriend to figure out why Misa had been accused of being the second Kira, but if Matt didn't get outside of her apartment soon, he was afraid Matt would lose her. He had already let the red head sleep 30 minutes more than he should have.

Finally he barged into the bedroom angrily and ripped the sheets off of the sleeping body. Matt jerked awake when the cold instantly hit his unsuspecting body.

"What the hell?" He asked sleepily to the angry male standing next to him.

"You were supposed to be out of the apartment by now!" Mello yelled at him, "If you don't keep track of Misa, we could lose an important piece of the case! Get off your lazy ass for once!"

Matt grabbed Mello's hand and looked at him with pleading eyes, "Does it have to be today? I was hoping we could just spend the day together."

Mello pulled his hand away, "That's stupid. This is too important to ignore because we decided to waste the day for no reason. Now get dressed. I have to go do other stuff, and we'll meet up again here tonight."

Mello quickly walked out of the room, leaving his boyfriend alone. Matt glanced at the calendar on the wall and sighed, kind of upset that Mello forgot what today was.

••••••••••••••••••

By the time Matt got home, it was almost midnight. He had followed the Misa all day. He had absolutely no idea why L would suspect this brain-dead, loud girl could have the skill to be a mass murder. All he saw for the entire day was her try on clothes while she was followed by another man who clearly didn't want to be there. Matt had a lot of fun plans for the special day, and he was incredibly pissed to have them ruined for such a stupid reason.

So Matt decided to do what many upset people did to try and wash their troubles away; drink. He was only twenty, but since he was such a computer genius, he had a completely flawless ID. The more he drank, he started thinking about Mello, and ideas began to form in his head. He made up his mind that no matter how mad Mello made him, he still wanted at least one good thing to happen today. He had spent over three hours at the bar drinking beer after beer until he ran out of money. Even in his messed up state he was able to find his way back to the apartment, which thankfully was only a block away.

Mello watched his boyfriend stumble into the house. He was sitting on the bed waiting for Matt to come home so they could discuss their next plan for tomorrow. He definitely didn't expect the usually so calm and stable gamer to be a complete wreck.

"What the hell, Matt?" Mello asked as the other boy fell back and leaned against the wall.

"What?" Matt asked. Even though he was drunk and had trouble walking, he still could mange to speak clearly, "Today was absolute shit. I needed to do at least one fun thing today."

"Why the fuck is today so special? Seriously?" Mello asked. He was getting annoyed by how mysterious Matt was being.

Matt sighed, "I can't believe you don't know."

Matt walked across the room and fell on top of the bed. He grabbed Mello by his shirt and crashed their lips together. Mello's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't do anything to stop it. He slip his tongue inside the uke's drunk as willing mouth. He could taste the alcohol on Matt's tongue. Matt moaned as his tongue tangled with Mello's.

Mello stopped the kiss and pulled back to speak.

"A second ago you looked completely pissed off and now you're acting all horny. Why?" He asked.

Matt smirked and pushed Mello to lay down onto the bed. He started to remove the blonde's shirt.

"I'm not very happy with you, Mello, but like I said before, I want to have at least one fun thing today. Maybe if you do a good job I'll forgive you."

Mello still wasn't entirely sure why he needed to be forgiven, but hell he wasn't going to stop where this was going. Matt got off his boyfriend's shirt and then removed his own. Both articles of clothing landed on the floor. Matt moved slowly down Mello's body and stopped when he was just hovering above Mello's clothed crotch. He gave The blonde a smirk as he unzipped the pants and pulled out the long member, which was rock hard. He began to slowly lick the tip, only touching it lightly. He was enjoying watching Mello squirm from the restricted pleasure. Mello was silently urging him with his eyes to take in more. He moved his tongue down the entire length before taking the first inch into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the top. He could taste the pre-cum began to leak out slowly. That gave him the incentive to take in a bit more. Mello moaned the more his cock was confided into the tight damp mouth of his lover. He grabbed into Matt's red locks and pushed the other's head down a bit more. Matt didn't object. He started to moan himself, hoping to send vibrations through the member. That made the sounds pouring out of Mello's open mouth end louder. He moved the other's head up and down his cock, savoring the feeling of the tongue massaging him. He started to move even faster as he felt he climax approach so Matt knew to prepare himself. Mello let out a loud groan and released into his lover's mouth. Matt almost gagged but was able to compose himself and swallow all of the bitter cum.

Mello let out a content sigh. Matt crawled his way back up to meet the blonde's eyes and started kissing him again. Mello could taste his bitter substance mixed with the alcohol. While their mouths wrestled Matt pulled of his own pants as well as the rest of Mello's, never once letting their mouths part or stop moving. Matt was a master at multi-tasking. Mello hands caressed Matt's sides. The younger boy shivered from the delicate contact. Mello gently flipped Matt underneath him. He suck three fingers in front of Matt's mouth.

"I think you know what to do," he said.

Matt opened him mouth to allowed the digits inside and started sucking on them. He run his tongue in between each finger to make sure there was a thick coat of saliva covering all of them. Mello retracted them when he felt they were ready and brought them down to Matt's twitching hole. The first finger gently probed the entrance before it pushed inside. Matt grained from the pain but willed his body to relax. Mello continued to push it forward through the tight muscle. When it was adjusted, he slowly added in another finger. He began to thrust in the fingers in an out of the hole, scissoring as he moved them. He quickly added in the last one just. He moved them around a bit more before he looked at Matt, who nodded to his lover that it was okay to go to the final step. Mello removed the fingers and pressed his own cock at the prepared entrance. Matt took a deep breath and waited for the impact. Mello moved his hips forward and the tip started to go inside. It was far bigger than the three digits, but thanks to the saliva from the previous blow job, it didn't hurt as much. Mello slowly worked his way inside. He stared at Matt's face while he moved to savor every look of pain and pleasure that crossed his lover's face. He felt himself hit Matt's base, and he knew that meant he was completely inside. He leaned down to kiss Matt.

"How does it feel to be complete filled up, Mail?" He asked in a seductive voice.

Matt moaned from the arousing words, "It feels so good."

Mello smirked. He began to kiss Matt again while his hips started moving. At first he was slow because he wanted Matt to adjust to his size, but as soon as the hole felt relaxed he began picking up his pace. Matt moaned with the increasing speed. He could heard Mello's hips slap against his ass repeatedly. It was getting him even more turned on.

"More!" He cried out when their lips disconnected, "Please!"

Mello straighten up his body to get at a better angle. He placed either hand on Matt's legs to stretch them outward as far as they could go. He forced himself forward as far as he could with each thrust. He made sure that every time he filled Matt up there was not one centimeter his cock outside of the hole.

Suddenly Matt let out a moan even louder than all the others.

"Right there," Matt called out.

Mello smirked and thrust in again, but purposely missed this time.

"You mean there?" He asked innocently.

Matt groaned in frustration, "You know what the fuck I'm talked about, you asshole!"

Mello laughed, "I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe you could find it yourself."

Matt knew what Mello was getting at.

"Maybe I will then," he said.

Mello flipped himself under Matt. Matt laid on top of the other's body.

"Then start," he said.

Matt sat up on the other and moved his body down so that his loosened hole was touching Mello's hard length again. He groaned at his body weight forced him down, right onto the stiff pole. Mello started moving his hips to help Matt move. Matt bounced his body up and down along with his boyfriend's movements. He felt the cock brush against something inside of him that he had felt before.

"I found it," he told his lover.

He starting thrusting his body down on that same spot every time. He would sit down on the cock completely and grind his hips against Mello's, which in turn rubbed against the pleasure gland every harder.

Mello loved watching Matt ride him. He believed his boyfriend was completely breath-taking. He loved watching Matt's skin glisten from sweat as he worked harder to pleasure both himself and Mello. He loved all the expressions on Matt's face that proved his lover was enjoying this as much as he was. Matt's tight walls hugging his length felt like heaven to the blonde.

Matt began to feel a pressure build up and he knew what was approaching.

"I'm almost there," he said to Mello through each exhausted breath.

Mello nodded and starting moving his hips more. Matt's was bouncing up and down the cock like crazy. He barely had time to process the pleasure from the first thrust before the next one came.

The moment started building and building. Both boys let out loud moans at the same time. Matt's cum splattered all over Mello's stomach and face. Mello's erupted inside the tight hold. The boiling liquid warmed the strained muscles.

Matt let out a content sigh and clasped next to Mello on the bed.

"That was amazing," he whispered to Mello before kissing his scarred cheek, "I forgive you."

Mello frowned when he heard those words, "Seriously, what are you taking about?"

He looked at Matt but it was too late. The red head was already sleeping. After all that drinking and sex it wasn't surprising he would completely pass out. Mello smiled and pulled the blanket over the two of them. He put his arm around Matt's waist and fell asleep too.

•••••••••••••••••••

The next morning Mello woke up to discover he was still covered in dry cum. He was way to tired last night to take a shower.

"Shit," he whispered to himself.

He hurried into the bathroom so he wouldn't wake Matt up. Not that being quiet matter. It was extremely hard to wake the gamer up. Matt slept like that dead. Mello showered quickly, washing off all the excess cum. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into the room. Matt was still sleeping. While he combed his long hair, he noticed the calendar on the wall. He had been so busy with the Kira case, he hadn't even bothered to check the date for what was probably weeks. He looked at the date without an X on it and saw it was February 2nd. He causally looked at the other dates before it to see what was written by them. His heart nearly stopped when he saw what was written for yesterday.

There written on the calendar stated "February 1st: Matt's 20th birthday."

"Fuck!" Mello exclaimed.

He panicked and put a hand over his mouth, worried his outburst woke up Matt. He relaxed when he saw that Matt hadn't even moved an inch.

All that had been on Mello's mind lately was the Kira case. So much so that he forgot his own boyfriend's birthday. Not only that but he also forced Matt to spend the entire day doing a crappy job that was purely for Mello's benefit. No wonder Matt wanted to sleep in yesterday and spend the day with him. Mello felt like such an asshole.

Mello looked at his boyfriend's sleeping body. Matt had done so much for Mello. He left Wammy's, moved to the United States, and did everything in his power to make sure Mello would reach his goal and surpass Near. Matt deserved a day to himself. While Mello had completely screw up yesterday, he hoped today he could fix it.

••••••••••••••••••

Matt woke up at 10am. He stared at the digital clock for several seconds to make sure he wasn't reading to wrong. Mello would never let him sleep that late in a millions years! He excepted Mello to wake him up hours ago and yell at him to start working. He got up from the bed and lazily rubbed his eyes. Whatever the case, he was happy he got to sleep in. His head hurt like hell as a result of all his drinking last night. He needed some medicine. He walked to the living room and stopped when he saw what was in front of him.

There in the center of the living room by a table stood Mello. On the table was a cake that said "Happy Birthday, Matt" on it. There was a few presents next to it.

"It's vanilla," Mello said, gesturing to the cake, "I know you can't stand chocolate. Though I can't really understand why."

Matt stared at the new items for a minute before looking at Mello.

"When did you remember?" He asked.

Mello looked away from Matt's eyes, feeling guilty.

"I looked at the calendar today," he confessed," I haven't thought about the date in weeks. I didn't even know it was February. I'm so sorry. You have no reason to forgive me but I hope this helps a little."

Matt smiled as hugged his boyfriend.

"Remember what I said last night," he said, "I already forgive you."

Mello smiled and kissed him, "Then today is 'birthday re-do'."

Matt laughed and nodded, "I like that idea."

The two shared another kiss filled with passion and adoration.

"Happy Birthday," Mello said as he caressed Matt's cheek, "I love you."

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo what do you think of it? Please review and fav if you enjoyed it. Review always make my day so much better!**


End file.
